Yes, She Could
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Takes place right after ep 5X11. Adalind is waiting and dreading her reunion with Nick who has just returned from Europe. Rosalee promised not to tell Nick about Adalind's returning powers, but is it a good idea to hide it from him? Isn't that what Juliette did? Nadalind
A/N: It's been four months since I've written anything new. I'm out of practice and I'm sure it shows. After watching the last episode, my Adalind feels took hold and I happily crawled into to her head and out of my own for a few hours. I hope this is just the first of more to come, but I refuse to commit.

Anyway, this fic is how I hope the show handles Adalind's returning powers, though I have a feeling they won't. :(

Oh, well that is why fanfic exists.

* * *

Adalind's knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the table. Nick would be home any minute and she was terrified.

Rosalee called earlier to tell her that Monroe and Nick had returned from Europe and wanted everyone to meet at the Spice shop to look at what they had found. Adalind declined, claiming that Kelly was in the middle of nap and she didn't want to wake him. It was a flimsy excuse that she was sure her friend saw right through. Luckily Rosalee, knowing what Adalind was dealing with, didn't press her about attending. Nick would be curious though. And when he found out...

Adalind suppressed another sob as the water in her glass began boiling again. Her powers were returning and she seemed to have less control of them than when she had originally grown into them as a teenager. She hadn't been afraid of them back then; had welcomed them actually. But now, they could literally be the thing that made her lose everything that mattered to her.

The Grimm mattered to her, crazy as that might sound. If he knew her powers were returning he would probably kick her out. That would hurt, but she would be alright. After all Adalind was first and foremost a survivor she knew how to adapt quickly to change. He would never let her take Kelly though. And losing another child to these well-meaning people who wanted to keep them safe from her...she wasn't sure she wanted to survive that even if she could.

The soft ping sounded alerting her that Nick was driving into the garage. Her boiling water glass cracked and tipped over drenching the cold food on her plate that she hadn't been able to force herself to eat. She cursed under her breath and hurried to clean it before Nick came in.

She was at the sink drying her hands when the door opened. Their eyes met and despite the terror she had been living with all day, she found herself returning his easy smile as he dropped his bag and shut the door behind him.

Nick walked toward her slowly, talking as he went. He related his adventure with Monroe through the catacombs beneath an ancient church and the magic sealed box that contained a stick that seemed to have the power to heal. Adalind tried to follow his excited chatter, but was too caught up in her relief at having him safely back home and fear of him finding out about her returning powers.

"I missed you," he confessed and suddenly pulled her against him in an embrace. He rested his chin on her head for a moment then pulled away with a frown when he realized that she had stiffened.

"Adalind, what's wrong? Is this not okay?" He asked letting go of her completely.

"No! No, it's fine, Nick. I'm sorry, it's been a tough day and I'm just... not feeling like myself," she said, not technically lying.

Nick looked uncertain so Adalind initiated another hug. She forced herself to relax and enjoy being in his arms while she could. He wrapped his arms around her again, though he remained wary.

"Adalind, what happened?" He asked, softly.

"Noth-" She stopped herself from finishing the lie. As much as she didn't want him to know the truth, she could not hide this from him. She had sworn to herself that she would not treat him the way Juliette had and that meant she needed to be honest with him.

She tensed in agitation and then flinched when the cracked glass she had left in the sink suddenly shattered.

Nick turned toward the sink, but she pulled him back to her.

"It's okay, Nick, it's just me," she admitted looking down at the floor.

"I don't understand," he said, dropping his arms and stepping away again.

Adalind sighed and then told him everything that had happened at the Spice Shop with Rosalee the evening before.

She relayed the encounter with the man from their friend's past and how his attack triggered the start of her powers returning. How she was fighting with all her might but it kept trying to manifest anyway. Adalind soon began to babble out all her fears of losing him and Kelly and everything blurred as the tears came with a vengeance.

Nick stood and watched her in silence as she cried out her fears, unsure what to say.

An odd sound coming from up in the bedroom loft captured their attention and they shared a surprised look before hurrying up to Kelly's crib

The baby was awake and shaking a small plush doll that rattled. The sound of the rattle must have been funny to the infant as Kelly was laughing happily.

Nick looked up at Adalind in wonder, "Have you heard him laugh before?"

"No, this is the first time," she said smiling through her tears.

She continued to study the happy baby wondering, not for the first time, how she got so lucky to be a mom again.

When Adalind looked up at Nick, she was surprised to see that he was staring at her. The fear slammed into her again, and the windows suddenly rattled, menacingly.

"Shh," he soothed her and guided her to sit on their bed while he knelt in front of her.

"Adalind, we always knew that your powers would come back eventually," he began, but she interrupted.

"It's only been a few months though! I thought it would be much longer-"

"And I'm glad that it wasn't!" He interrupted this time and took her hands in his.

"You needed your powers to protect yourself, Rosalee, and Kelly yesterday and I am glad you had them. Our life was never going to be normal or simple, you knew that."

"Yes, but you don't understand what being a hexenbeist does to you! The way it makes you think..."

"I'm not worried."

Her mouth dropped opened at the absurdity of that statement.

"What?"

"You said you loved me, Adalind. And I know you love our baby. I know you. I know you would never do anything to hurt either of us... hexenbeist or not."

She bit her lip and looked away from him. "It's not that simple..."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not. I'm sure we'll have all kinds of fun struggling through it, but I know you will get the upper hand. And you won't be alone. I'll be here, Rosalee and Monroe... anything you need, we'll be here."

She continued to stare down at him in confusion.

"We are in the middle of a war, and I want you and Kelly to have all the protection you can get. Even if that protection means you become a powerful hexenbeist again."

Adalind was floored at the faith he was putting in her.

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't love you or Kelly as a hexenbeist?"

"I don't think that will happen. You didn't stop loving Dianna, did you? And you came to me and willingly suppressed your powers when you were pregnant with Kelly. You did it all with your hexenbeist intact. The hexenbeist does not control you, Adalind. You proved that time and time again."

All was quiet for a moment except for the softly cooing baby as he played in his crib.

"You really aren't going to kick me out?" She asked in a small voice.

He sighed and made a show of considering her question though his lips twitched and his eyes flashed mischievously.

She let out a soft squeal of laughter when he suddenly pounced and pushed her to lie back on the bed with him half on top of her.

"Hmm, maybe not tonight," he teased and dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

He allowed his forehead to rest against hers and shut his eyes as if savoring the moment. She smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair.

The mood shifted and their lips came together again while their hands began to wander. Before things could get too heated, Adalind's stomach growled and Kelly began to cry.

"I don't suppose your hexenbeist powers could change a diaper and summon a pizza while we make out?" Nick asked with a sigh.

Adalind's laugh was lighthearted and happy. "Hexenbeist powers do not work like that," she said, mock-sternly.

They both laughed before getting up to take care of business. Adalind felt as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. She was relieved that she didn't have to hide anything from Nick, though she wasn't quite convinced that things would go as smoothly as he seemed to think they would. Could she really love them enough to keep control of her hexenbeist? She pulled out her cell phone to order a pizza, turned to watch Nick change Kelly's diaper and felt a warmth flow through her chest. Yes, she could.

End

* * *

A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for reading and for any kudos and comments on any of my fics. Depression has been sucking the life out me and I've struggled for months to find enjoyment in anything. I did enjoy writing this today and hope I can get back into it. I'm happier when I write. :D


End file.
